Various methods and devices have been used to collect and deliver specimen for diagnostic testing. One conventional method for collecting a saliva specimen is to use a cotton swab. The saliva sample can then be applied to a test device by contact with the swab or the sample can be rinsed from the swab.
Various devices comprising test tube like structures with sample absorbing means have been described for collecting biological samples for diagnostic testing. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,224, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,193, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,031, U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,148, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,038, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,829, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,337, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,492, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,496, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,937 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,646.
In a copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08,712,682, a simple device for collecting and delivering a specimen for diagnostic testing is described. In accord with the disclosure, a specimen collecting device comprises an elongated foam member having a longitudinal axis and an uncompressed cross sectional area, the elongated foam member being circumscribed by a hollow tubular member along a portion of the longitudinal axis, the hollow tubular member has a cross sectional area less than the uncompressed cross sectional area of the foam member so that the foam member is compressed along the circumscribed portion.